Love Lust Life
by heir-of-slytherin96
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Life, A New Meplease read first. This story basically follow Emilly's life now that she has accepted her life as the Dark Lord's daughter. It doesn't necissarily follow the Deathly Hallow's story line directly but give it a chance. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, my dear reders, and welcome to my Second adition to my exciting Harry Potter series: The Side of the Light? The Side of Darkness? I strongly advise you to read my first story- A New Life, A New Me-before proceeding to read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter books. It all belongs to the genius that is J K Rowling. That is other than my OC's (Emilly and any others that I decide to put in.**

"AHHHH!" _Grrrr! Not again._ I thought as I flinged myself off my bed, grabbed my dressing gown, and stomped down stairs.

You would have thought they would have learnt by now that I don't do well when I'm woken up. I glanced at the grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs and became even more angry. _3:20? What the hell! What normal person would ever choose to be awake at this time?!_

I pushed the double doors that led to the dining room open, and heard them bang against the walls. I took in the people at the table that had turned towards me, I knew they would be the same as they usually were - The Death Eaters.

"Seriously?! Can't you hold these meetings at a more resonable time? Like noon." I spoke to the person sitting at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry we woke you, darling." My _Father_ said. He had taken to calling me that over the past few months, since I was kidnapped. _Oh don't worry, I gave him hell when I came round. But that is a story for a different time._

"I am not in the mood." I saw the eyes of many around the table widen. I was the only one that ever spoke to Him like that. "What is so important, that you felt the need to hold a meeting with all of your minions at a time like this, _Daddy_?" I asked in a sickly sweet (and clearly sarcasitc) way, with an eyebrow raised and my hands on my hips. He stood up and lifted his wand, which he used to point to the end of the long table.

When I looked, I saw a woman being levitated towards the middle of the table. I recognised her, but I wasn't sure where from. I could see her face had tear tracks going down her face, and I immediately felt sorry for her. I knew that she wasn't going to be leaving this house alive.

"This is Miss Charity Burbage. She, until recently, taught at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. Did you take that subject, Emilly?" I hadn't realised he was speaking to me for several seconds afterwards, as I was reprimanding myself for not knowing who she was. I had spoke to her once because she wanted my opinion on muggles, as she knew I had lived with them my whole life.

"No, I didn't." I said and saw a small smile grace my dad's lips. I didn't like that so I decided to continue in a way that would, most likely, annoy him. "Why would I when I lived with _muggles_ my whole life?" I saw His smile fall, and His eyes began changing- the same way mine do- from a cool blue to a blood red. "Oh, hi, Nagini." I said as my father's snake slithered up against my leg to make itself known. "Why is she here?" I asked idicating to the woman that was over the table again.

"She thinks that the mixture of magical and muggle blood is acceptable." I laughed at this statement.

"You do realise that you are here because of the mixture of magical and muggle blood?" I watched him get angry at this truth. He raised his wand to Professor Burbage.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted.

"A tad dramtic don't you think?" I said, not phased by the fact that he had just murdered someone infront of me and the Death Eaters were looking shocked at the victim of my Father's rage. They probably thought that it was no fun that they hadn't even tortured her before hand. After being at the Malfoy Manor for four months, you realise that this type of thing is fairly normal. "Anyway, are you finished now? Can I go back to sleep without being woken up again?" I asked but left before he had time to answer. Just as I left the room I heard my Father say, "Nagini, dinner time." _Poor woman._

###

Tomorow was the Summer Ball, at the Malfoy Manor. Not as fun as it sounds. A bunch of stuck up Pure bloods trying to impress my Father. The only bright side was I get to see Pansy and Blaise again.

I was standing on a table thingy in my room (_What's it called? A podium?_), with women proding me with pins, trying to get the dress I was wearing to fit me perfectly. "OUCH!" I shouted as one of the ladies stabbed my leg.

I saw them cower away, and appologies. "For God's sake! Can you people please just hurry up! I've been here for three hours already!" I exclaimed and they immediately got back to work.

_Knock. Knock_. "Come in." The door opened and revealed Narcissa Malfoy. Me and her had become very close during my time in her home. She acted like a teenager and was always fun and bubbly. This was what made us become so close. She was like a mother as well as a friend to me.

"How's the dress coming along?" She asked with a smile. The only thing that was different between me and her was that she was so obsessed with fashion, and she liked to dress me up._ I think she often wished that she had a daughter so she could dress her up_.

"I don't know my mirror was taken. But judging from the fact that I'm getting stabbed by many pins, I'd say well. No pain no gain. Right." I said using her phrase.

"Exactly. I will tell you that you look great. But I think we should sinch the waist like this." She said taking control and grabbing a few pins. I felt the dress become tighter around my stomach. "Yes. I think that looks perfect." She stood back and looked at the dress with a smile on her face. I trusted her, and I knew I looked great, so I began smiling too.

"So, is Pansy here yet?" I asked. After several weeks of nagging my dad to let Pansy stay over, he finally agreed.

"Yes, she is down stairs with Blaise and Draco. Take off the dress and you can go down to them."

When I was out of the dress and in my prefered jeans and a t-shirt, I practically ran to see my best friends- almost falling down the stairs as I made my way to the foyer.

###

"Hey, Em. So how's life as a princess." Blaise said with a wink, when I had hugged him and Pansy.

We began walking into the drawing room and sat on the plush black sofas. "What can be expected I suppose: people waiting on me hand and foot, anything I want, oh and the biggest guest room. I tried to get Draco's but he put up a bit of a fight." I laughed, and everyone joined in.

"Well, it sounds very fun to me." Pansy said.

"I'm sure it is. Especially when you have the Darkest Widard ever wrapped around your little finger." Draco said.

"I suppose it helps." I said with a smile. "How was school after everything?" I asked Blaise and Pansy. Since I was kidnapped I had not seen them or even been able to speak to them, so now was the time for a big catch up.

"A mess." Blaise said. "There was like this big vigil for Dumbledore. But on the bright side we got to finsh school a month earlier." He said happily. "Are you guys going back next year?"

I saw Draco give Blaise a very hard look. "So I take that as a yes?" I asked him.

"Yes. There has been an arrangement." He said. This was news to me. I didn't think we'd be going back.

"What? What is happening?" I asked, determined to get some answers.

"Well, I heard that Snape is going to be Headmaster." Pansy piped in.

"What the hell?"

"The death eaters have taken over the ministry, _and Hogwarts_." Draco said. "Your Father wants you to go and get your NEWTs. That is why you are going back. And Potter and his friends aren't going back, so I suppose that is a bonus." The reference to Harry Potter, bought back all of the feelings I had for him. I knew I couldn't say anything else about him because Draco would get suspicious, and I would feel even more guilty. It felt like I was going against him as my boyfriend, because of the unknown feelings I had for, none other than, his enemy.

###

"So can I see your dress?" Pansy said when we were in my room after talking with the boys for about two hours.

"No, we have to get changed for dinner. It's at seven, and it's half past six now. I know how long you take to get ready." I said. I got told, by Narcissa, that I couldn't show anyone what it looked like before the Ball.

When Pansy and I were dressed and ready for dinner we made our way downstairs. At the bottom I saw Blaise and Draco in their suits._ I'm still not used to having to have to get dressed up for dinner. I mean, come on, who does that?! Rich snobs I guess._

"Ready girls?" Draco asked and walked towards the door. I knew that everyone would already be in there, and I could tell Pansy was nervous about meeting my father for the first time, so I walked in ahead of her.

We took our seats. Mine opposite Draco's Father -Lucius- and next to Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson. It is so nice to meet one of my daughter's friends." My dad said, and smiled when he saw Pansy jump.

"Thankyou, sir. It is a pleasure to be here." She said and I could hear her voice shaking. I decided to save her.

"I had my dress fitted today. Mrs Malfoy made it look amazing." I said sounding very spoilt but I didn't care, I wasn't going to let my friend be laughed at because of her fear.

"I apreciate that, Narcissa." My dad said nodding his head at Narcissa, who smiled. She was not one to be easily intimiated.

"Of course. It was my pleasure, My Lord." She said.

The rest of dinner passed in silence. Normally, I would have spoken to stop the awkwardness, but today I didn't want to risk my friend being put under the spot light against her will again.

###

I slipped out of my room after Pansy had fell asleep. This was not strange for me to sneek out of my room late at night. I walked over to the familliar spot at the bottom of the corridor. The one that was covered in shadows so that no one could see it properly.

As soon as I was ingulfed in the shaddows I was pushed against the wall and kissed. I knew who it was, as we came here every night to do the same thing- be together. The kiss was sweet, hard and lovely, as per usual. But today I needed to talk about something.

"So?" I said as Draco as I broke from our pasionate kiss. We often had to meet in secret because my Father didn't think it was apropriet for us to be together, as there were no marriage plans in place. _Stupid old-fashioned git!_

"What?" He said, and moved back slightly to look at me properly.

"When did you plan on telling me that we were going back to Hogwarts next year?" I said bluntly, getting to the point.

"I didn't want to get you worked up. I knew you're all worried about the ball and having that in addition... wouldn't be good. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Why would it worry me?" I asked confused.

"Because everything is going to be different this year." He said.

"Like what?" I asked, I could sense he was reluctant to tell me but I was going to probe anyway.

"I can't tell you."

"_You can't tell me?" _I repeated. I was getting aggitated. One of my infamous mood swings was about to happen, I could feel it.

"I can't. I'm not allowed." He said, clearly confused about my mood change. As was I._ Why was I getting worked up about something as stupid as this?_

"You had better tell me Draco Malfoy." I shouted. He immeadiately clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! You know we have to be quiet!" He whispered. "What is the matter with you?" He asked genuinely confused.

"You! I am fed up with you always keeping secrets. I know you do. And I'm sick of it." I said. I didn't know what was going on or why I was saying these things, all I knew was I was very angry with Draco at that moment.

"If I can't tell you something, it's not because I don't want to, it's because I want to keep you safe." He said, but it had no effect on me.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look after me." I said and stormed away leaving Draco in the corridor looking so confused and I didn't blame him.

_Have I just broke up with Draco? _I asked myself. The answer was simple. _Yes._

**Chapter 1 of my new story in this series. I hope you liked it and don't hate it because I broke up with Draco and am clearly not sticking to the story lines as much as I did in my last story. Don't worry I will make it really good.**

**What do you think should happen at the Ball, now that they have broken up?**

**Love you all! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello, my friends. I am so sorry this story and all of my others have been neglected for so long. I intend to finish every single one of them. Ive just been having a hard time at the moment. I am still having one, but I felt guilty about not updating in so long that I thought I might as well post another chapter.**

**I am ever so sorry that I don't have time to reread this chapter. I will edit it at some point during this week, I hope.**

**P.s I am expecting loads of reviews after I post this as I have been away for so long ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly during my absence I was unable to aquire the story rights of the imfamous Harry Potter books. Therefore, everything remains in the custody of J K Rowling. However, I do own my OC characters (Emilly, etc)**

**Enjoy, avid readers. xxx**

I hadn't spoke to Draco all day. Primarly because I had been getting ready for the stupid ball, that I now had no one to go with. My hair was just being finished, by the award winning hair dresser that Narcissa hired. It was half up, half down, in a very curly style. It looked nice but I still needed to have my make up done and get into my dress.

When I was finally placed in my dress, completely ready Narcissa walked in. She was even more glamourous than ever. Her hair was up in a very sophisticated bun atop of her head. Her dress looked as though it were made out of silk, the way it flowed. The gorgeous jewls she was wearing made the plainess of the black look chic.

She walked over to me and made me turn in a full circle so she could see me fully. I still hadn't seen what the dress looked like so I remained unsure of how I looked. "I love it!" Narcissa screamed. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Have they told you who to speak to and what to say?" She asked and I remembered back to the foulders that someone bought in and told me about the 'proper' things to say. I hadn't really been listening as it was nine o'clock in the morning, but I nodded at Narcissa regardless. "Good. Now tell me, why has my son been in his room all day moaping?" I knew this was coming.

I composed myself. "We sort of broke up." I watched the shock on Narcissa's face, but soon it turned into a very mischievous look.

"Well, then I suggest you have some fun out there tonight. Dance, mingle, do whatever you see fit. Just have fun." She gave me a wink. I laughed, sometimes she made absolutely no sense but I loved her for it. I hugged her. "Now, it's time for you to see what you look like." She turned me to face the covered up mirror.

When it was unveiled I heard myself gasp. It was the most alluring dark blue dress that fell to the ground. I was slightly puffed, but not the ridiculous tacky puffiness. I turned slightly and saw the elabourate design on the corset. I looked at my self and realised how pretty I looked. The make up was done to perfection, and it was only slightly heavier around my eyes, which were currently wide in awe.

"I know. You're beautiful." Narcissa said and touched my arm in a motherly way. I couldn't help myself I had to hug her.

"Thank you." I spoke into her shoulder.

###

I was left in my room alone. I was said to be anounced at nine. Still five minutes away. I knew Draco wouldn't be waiting at the bottom of the stairs after last night.

When in was a minute to nine I decided to leave and walk towards the main stair case, that I hardly ever used, leading towards the ball room. I got to where the usher was waiting and he nodded at me before anouncing my name to the guests. I stepped out and saw that everyone was looking at me. _Emilly, don't fall!_ I hated heals. Luckily I managed to get Narcissa to let me wear the smaller ones. I had to walk weirdly down the stairs, but I got told that it was the classic 'heal walk'. However, that didn't make me feel any less of an idiot.

When I was almost at the bottom, I tripped. I knew it was going to happen even before it did. Unfortuneatly there was nothing I could do to stop it. Apart from the strong pair of hands that caught me. I looked up to see a random stranger looking at me smiling. I rightened myself and held out my hand for him.

He took it, but instead of shaking it as most people would have done he kissed it. He could not have been more than three years older than me. "Adrian Pucey, Miss Riddle." He said and I pulled my hand away.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." _This is going to be an awkward convosation_. To avoid that I decided to walk away towards where I saw Pansy.

"Hey." She said as I approached. "I love your dress!"

"Thanks, I like yours too." It wasn't a lie, it was a gorgeous dark green that came to her knee.

"So you hitting it off with Pucey?" She asked with a wink. I had told her about me and Draco. She was relucant to accept it at first but she finally did. I rolled my eyes at her statement. As I did so I noticed him. Draco. Chatting it up with a blond bimbo! (I know I am blond, but I could tell by the way she was acting that she had nothing going on upstairs.)

"I think I might go and hit it off with Adrian. See you, Pans." I said, and waved at my confused looking friend heading towards the boy who saved me from complete embarasment infront of the entire Pure Blood population. I walked up to where he was talking with some other boys about his age. I grabbed his hand and watched his annoyed expression change to one of amusement. "Let's dance." I said with a smile.

We were dancing for a while, but I wasn't focusing on that, I was watching Draco's hand, which was working its way up his aquatances too short skirt. My heart was pounding and I was getting angry.

I looked back to my dance partner. "Introduce me to your friends?" I asked and looked towards the boys that were making faces at Arian, but they looked away when they saw they had my attention.

"Sure." We walked over to them. I needed to get my mind off the girl that was the object of Draco's attention at that moment. We stepped up to a group of four males about Arian's age. "This is Marcus Flint." He introduced me to the boy with oversized teeth. I think braces would do him a world of good. I shook his hand and smiled politely, as I was told. "Eric Sackville." He pointed towards a fairly plain boy. I know that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to remember his face. "Thomas Castle and Franklin Castle." I looked at the last two. They were clearly twins. They looked exactly the same. Normally twins have one trait that is different (my friends Alex and Andy looked the same, apart from Andy had this freckle on his nose) but these two were the same.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"So, you two getting it on or what?" I raised my eye brows in shock at what Eric had said.

"Excuse me?" I could feel my temper rising once more that night. Clearly I was destined to become angry this night.

"Eric." I heard Adrian growl.

I could feel my eyes shifting. I couldn't help it. I looked up at the boys and saw them cower- the desired effect. "Now, I want to hear an apology and it had better be heart felt." I said. I knew that this was crule.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say faintly. He was so scared, but at that moment I didn't care. I let it all go, and I heard the scream. Ear piercing. You would have never though that it would have come from the man infront of me. He was on the floor now, and everyone was watching in horror. I lessened the pain and he relaxed slightly.

"Now where is my apology?" I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed with the remaints of the voice he had left.

"Good boy." I said and turned to the on lookers, who looked away at my stare. I take it my eyes were still very much red.

I looked over and found Draco trying to comfort his lady friend. My anger kranked up a notch at that and I let her feel my wrath. She went down quicker than Eric. I smiled. I knew I must have looked terrifying, but at that moment I didn't really care.

I knew people were screaming at me to stop whatever I was doing. But I couldn't, nor did I want to. I heard the screams cut off, but I continued the torture of this helpless girl. "ENOUGH!" I heard my father shout. I stopped. Not because he had any power over me but so I could focus on him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you have proved your point." He said reasonably, however it only seemed to agrivate me furthur.

"Do_ not_ tell me when I have proven _my _point." I said. I heard a very audiable gasp from the room. I watched as He stood up. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." I said. I know I sounded very cocky but I was so angry at that moment I had no clue of what was coming out of my mouth.

"You have you're mother's fearlessness. It is a surprise you and her were not in Gryfindor." He smiled, and I knew I couldn't contain my anger. I watched as the most feared wizard doubled over in pain and agony. I knew I couldn't kill him, but hurt him? Well, that's a different matter. Everyone was looking at me wide eyed. I released the pain and stood back. Expecting my Dad to be angry. However I was surprised when I heard him laugh.

"I wasn't expecting that. But I think I can use it to our advantage."I stood and smiled at me._ Creepy!_

**Comment allez vous, aujourd'hui?**

**How did you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was a bit short. I had writers block at some points during it. I hope it was ok though. I would write another chapter tomorrow, but I am going to an Asking Alexandria signing so I won't have time.**

**I will update the next time I can.**

**Please R&R I like reading all of them! Love you all :D xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! Did you miss me? I am afraid to say that you are very lucky I am continuing with this story. I was so close to discontinuing it. But I got a lovely PM today from ****Maxyn'sLul labye, who has FINALLY uploaded a new chapter to her HP story! :) It made me so happy, because... Well, you are going to have to read it aren't you? ;)**

**I see I left on rather a big cliff hanger last time, let's remedy that, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Emilly and other OC's are mine, however any characters that apear in the Harry Potter books do not.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies! xxx**

"What?!" I screamed, when I was finally dragged from the ball room.

"You almost kill some one and you ask 'what'?" My father said from behind me. I spun around and faced him.

"No, you imbecile! Not what to that, what do you mean use me to 'your advantage'." I watched as his eyes flashed briefly at me, but I payed no head. It was not like he was going to be able to do anything remotely bad to me.

"I will let you know, when I have a plan devised." He said, and my heart beat increased with both fear and anger of being left in the dark. "Now, you should know that you did not succeed in killing Miss Verde-"

"Oh, no." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"However, I think you have caused her some severe metal issues."

"And...?" I knew I was being crule, and I honestly did not know why I was acting this way. I should have cared that I could have killed someone, but there was something inside of me that was bubbling. A possesiveness.

"Interesting..." I heard _Daddy dearest_ say under his breath.

"And what, pray tell, is _'interesting'_?"

"Your lask of remorse, of course." I knew I looked dumbfounded, and I was glad when he decided to elabourate upon his statement. "Even I felt guilty - to begin with." He seem ed to add the last as an afterthought.

"You? _The Great Lord Voldemort_ felt the grand emotion known as guilt? No?!" I began laughing. When I finally sobered up I looked at him and saw his face was in a deep scowl, this almost set me off laughing once more.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in ran one of my dad's 'Death Eaters'. I had to admit it was a disgusting name, however I understood that it did it's job - to scare. He bowed and I watched as he removed his mask. The look upon his face was one of pure glee, but the malice that was laced in with the demented smile was one to make anyone's blood run cold.

"My Lord." He bowed, his smile never leaving his face. "We know where they are." He said. _Who?_

"Ahh, good." He turned to me, I was utterly confused at what was going on but I was also feeling the effects of using so much power in one night. As if on cue I yawned. "Emilly, you should rest. A house elf will be sent up to help you pack." I gave him a questioning look. "School tomorrow. Bright and early, please."

I groaned and trudged out of the room and up the stairs, forgetting what was said back in the room.

###

"-" I could hear someone muffling something through the pillow that I had in a death grip to my head. Obviously, someone was trying to wake me. I felt them tug at the pillow.

"Touch my pillow again and you're dead." I said. I was surprised when it was yanked away and Pansy was revealed. Smiling down on me, I only glared.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said, with a laugh. "I see you still haven't changed and are still ridiculously hard to wake. Anyway, we have to go and eat and then we've got to get moving to King's Cross."

"Fine." I dragged myself out of bed, and over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain white top. "Shower first, though." I said, and before she could respond I was in the bathroom.

After having a shower I got dressed and plummeted down the stairs. Unfortuneately in my haste I tripped and this time there was no one there to save me, so I ended up on my bottom. _Brilliant!_

This topple put me in a bad mood as I entered the dining room. I saw that Blaise had stayed the night and was sitting next to Draco. "Fall down the stairs again?" He said.

"Shut up." I watched as he cowered back, clearly noting my irritability - smart man.

"Took your time." My father said from the end of the table. "Unfortunately there is no time for you to have breakfast now. Take an apple." He threw a green apple to me, I caught it to my own suprise.

"Off you go. Winky has set up the floo."

"Cool." I said and walked off. I was in even more of a bad mood now I was denied my food.

I stepped into the chimney and off I went. I arrived inside a small room at King's Cross and saw mine and the other's luggage was already there. Soon after Pansy arrived and I left the room her hot on my tail. I pushed my trolley to the farmilliar barrier of platform nine and three quaters and ran at the wall.

Without looking around I boarded the train. "Why ssso moody?" I heard my wrist say.

"Saska. You have been quite. I forgot you were there. Been having fun with Nagini?"

"No. Sssshe'sss an incredible bore. Posssh and poisssed. Not fun at all!" I laughed. I missed talking to Saska, but recently I hadn't been talking to her as much, predominatly because she had been slinking around Malfoy Manor and I had been acting like a princess.

I looked up and saw I was in the Gryfindor carriage and I was reciving glares from everyone. I watched as the one that was most scared, did the bravest thing. He stood up and approached me. I watched as he just looked at me. Clear disgust raidiating off his being. "Problem, Longbottom?"

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, and moved out of the way. Ok - mabey he wasn't so brave.

I took a step forward and was stopped again. This time by the little red - Weasley. She looked ready to break my neck with her bare hands - not that that scared me. "How dare you show your face here!" She screeched. I was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained.

"Care to elabourate upon that statement?" I watched as she went red. It was rather amusing. I had barely registered the train was moving until it abruptly stopped and someone banged through the door of the carriage. _Dolohov?_

I watched as the death eater before me bowed at me when he noticed I was there. "Miss. We have been place under strict instructions to check this carriage for Most Wanted 1, 2 and 3."

"Oh, lovely. And that is?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Hey, losers!" I turned to look at who spoke. I take it back again - he is brave. Longbottom is such a surprising character. "They're not here."

I looked back to Dolohov, "You have found your answer."

"We must search." Was all he said.

"You will step off this train." He stepped back, as if to get a better look at me.1 "Honestly, do you think they would be stupid enough to get on the train with all of you looking for them? No."

"B-b-but.-"

"No, now leave." I said. I saw him about to argue but I simply looked at him and he was gone. I looked back at the dumbfounded Gryfindor's and smiled, "Bye!" I skipped out of the door and made my way to the Slythering carriage.

Only when I got there did I realise I had just helped out Gryfindors. Once again my mood deterierated.

**I am sorry I have not the time to edit this chapter now, but I am sure you will just be happy to read another chapter by yours-truly. Also I am sorry it is such a short chapter! R&R! 3**


End file.
